swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kissai
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Massassi and Kissai are two subspecies of the original Sith race of Korriban. The Kissai are the priests and spiritual leaders who indoctrinate their comrades in the teaching of The Sith. The Kissai are just as ruthless as the Massassi, but they are more intelligent and observant. Their strict cultural standards demand that they serve their masters well, a trait instilled in them by the Dark Jedi who first enslaved their Species. When the Massassi and Kissai flee Korriban (Well before the arrival of the eventual Sith Lords) to resettle on Ziost, the Kissai oversee the rebuilding efforts. The Kissai serve The Sith directly, but the Sith Lord Naga Sadow has other ideas for the Massassi caste. The Kissai are largely left on Ziost as the servants of other Sith Lords, but Sadow uses Sith Alchemy to transform the Massassi into his hulking, brutish soldiers. His Massassi crews labor under his command on Yavin 4, building temples and providing the means for him to hide his ship and practice his dark arts. After Sadow's death, they become a primitive, tribal society worshiping one of Sadow's creations as a dark god. Kissai Characteristics Personality: Kissai are loyal and capable allies who prefer to work with others, making them excellent aides and assistants. They respond well to instruction and are adaptable despite great adversity. Physical Description: Kissai have glowing yellow eyes and crimson hides. They are humanoid with distinctly sharp, predatory features. Average Height/Weight: A typical Kissai stands 1.8 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Kissai age at the following stages: Homeworld: The ancient Sith world of Korriban, resettled later to Ziost. Languages: Kissai speak and read the ancient language of the Sith, and most tend to learn Basic to better serve their Sith masters. Example Names: Drophan, Kalgrath, Uburluh, Zythmnr. Adventurers: Most beings in the galaxy would not recognize a Kissai at first glance, though their unique appearance tends to draws attention to themselves. Kissai do not become Jedi during The Old Republic Era (Those Force-sensitive typically become Force Prodigies), and instead most adventurous Kissai become Nobles or Scoundrels. Kissai Species Traits Kissai share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Kissai receive a +2 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Kissai are charming and pleasant, but their devotion to The Sith blinds them to the suffering that follows. * '''Medium Size: As medium creatures, Kissai have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Kissai have a base speed of 6 squares. * Inspired: Kissai make the best use of any inspiration or information provided to them. Whenever a Kissai receives a morale or insight bonus from any source, the bonus increases by 1. * Warrior's Awareness: Kissai grow up in a violent and warlike society, so they constantly watch for threats. Once per encounter as a Reaction, a Kissai can gain the benefit of the Uncanny Dodge I and Uncanny Dodge II Talents until the beginning of the Kissai's next turn. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Kissai treat the Massassi Lanvarok as a Simple Weapon (Ranged) instead of an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). * '''Automatic Languages: All Kissai can speak, read, and write both Basic and Sith. Category:Species Category:Kissai